I Love You
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: In one moment you tore my life apart. There was no way back but don't worry. I love you.


I Love You

In the quiet mine sits Claire. Her head is in her hands as she mumbles to herself. She's on the tenth floor of the first mine and the small beast is incessantly pecking at her leg. She's been sitting there for quite a while. It had become too much and she fled. A small sound emanates from the floor above her.

She sighs and moves to the corner of the room to avoid being detected. Her heart aches and she curls into a ball. The ceiling crumbles and shakes. A hole opens up and someone tumbles to the ground. She shakes her head tiredly and leans into the wall.

"Claire?" Sky asks tentatively. "I know you're here… Can you at least answer me?"

She turns her back to him. Her lips are stubbornly sealed. There is no place in her heart for or time in her life available for him. She tries to block out his cries.

"Claire, I'm sorry," he calls out. "I'm so sorry. Please don't be like this."

She has no intention of listening to his apologies. He could beg for forgiveness endlessly but it wouldn't change anything. He's beyond redemption.

* * *

"_Claire, you have to be careful. The…" Vesta frowns. "Why do you have my grandmother's broach?"_

_Claire glances over her shoulder at the foot of her table. "I don't have your grandmother's broach. I have no idea why you would think I did,"_

"_That's definitely my grandmother's broach, and that next to it looks like…" Vesta glares. "You've been helping that phantom thief haven't you? You're his partner."_

_Vesta slams the door shut before Claire can protest her innocence. She pushes it open and runs down the path but Vesta has already gone. Claire stares helplessly at the path to the village. There's no doubt that Vesta will tell everyone of what she found._

_With no other option available to her she runs back to her house. She grabs the bag of overflowing loot and hauls it up onto the window ledge. She pushes it out into the garden and races back outside. Claire grabs a coat and storms down the path._

* * *

The tenth floor has been silent for a while. Claire turns around slowly and peers at the floor. Sky is gone. She scrambles to her feet. As fast as she can she dashes up the stairs. The eerie silence of the mine is lost to her as her quickened heartbeat echoes in her ears. On the third floor she grabs Sky's sleeve.

She pulls him back and overtakes him. Her unorthodox actions stun him. It gives her enough time to the main area. Gradually, Claire emerges from the first mine. There's an awful lot of noise coming from outside. She approaches the exit when someone catches sight of her.

Vesta, Thomas the mayor and Rock enter to stop her. She stands still, her eyes directed to the ground, as Thomas locks the handcuffs in place. By now the villagers have noticed her and are yelling angrily. They demand answers so she gives them one.

Claire looks to Thomas and produces the world's smoothest lie. "I don't know why you're bringing the Phantom Thief into this. I don't like sharing credit,"

Thomas replies, grimly. "Guilty as charged. I should have known there was something strange about you,"

She glances back at the villagers. Her expression is emotionless and she exudes calmness. As she's led out of the mine she feels two eyes staring at her intently. She peers over her shoulder to find Sky staring in horror as she's lead away. She flashes him a smile.

_I love you_

**Author's Note: I felt like writing something about these two. They're awfully sweet and it was about time that I gave them some of my time. In case it wasn't clear enough in the story Sky had stashed some of his loot in her home without telling her and when Vesta came to warn Claire about the thief she caught sight of the loot. Sky did **_**not**_** mean for her to be caught or blamed. He went and apologised when he saw that she found the loot; he didn't know the intricacies of the situation so he went to apologise for leaving his loot and not for anything else. She just loved him too much to let them take him away. – This is a one shot.**

**I hope you enjoyed what I've written. I apologise if you did not. Thank you for your time.**

_Songs I listened to that helped me write this: Safura Alizade – It's My War. BoA – Only One (Dance Ver.)_

_I do not own Harvest Moon. I only own the plot._


End file.
